Light in the Darkness
by germanshepherd123
Summary: What if there was another Scott sibling? If Lucas was a twin? Skylar Scott returns home after being in New York for two years at a school for the gifted in arts. What happens when she returns? Can she end all the drama that goes on in Tree Hill or will she just add to it? What happens when she starts to fall for a certain brunette cheerleader whose also her brother's girlfriend?
1. Chapter 1

Its been two years since the last time she's been home, Skylar sighs as she drives her 1969 Chevrolet Camaro Convertible through the dark streets of Tree Hill, she parks her car in front of the familiar café her mom owns and steps out. She smiles when she sees a familiar brunette sitting a table talking to a blonde.

"Hey stranger." Skylar says when she gets close enough

"Oh my god!" Haley yells before launching herself at the newcomer almost making the girl fall backwards "You're here! How are you here? I thought you were in New York? Oh does Lucas know?" she rambles making the blonde laugh

"Yes I'm here. I drove. I was. And no Lucas does not know." Skylar says as the two girls release each other from the hug "I figured I'd drive down and surprise mom for when she gets back." She says, she clears her throat when she notices the other girl at the table sitting there awkwardly. "Hey." Skylar says to which Peyton nods in a hello

"Oh Skye this is Peyton. Peyton this is Skylar. She's Lucas's sister." Haley says as she sits back down, Skylar sits in the open seat.

"Sister?" Peyton says shocked, Skylar smirks

"I take it he doesn't talk about me much…" she says, Peyton shakes her head no.

"So umm anyway…Peyton what did you need to talk to me about?" Haley asks, Peyton looks at Skylar nervously

"You know what I'm going to get some coffee and maybe something to eat" Skylar says standing up, knowing she's intruding. She flashes Peyton a sweet smile before walking into the kitchen.

When she comes out a few minutes later with a sandwich and a cup of coffee, Peyton's gone.

"Hey where's Peyton?" Skylar asks as she sits down

"Oh…she left." Haley says distractedly

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah everything's fine." Skylar nods her head not going to push her friend

"So…tell me. What happened in Tree Hill since I've been gone."

"A lot…" Haley says with a chuckle, Skylar smirks as she takes a bite out of her sandwich and motions for her friend to continue "Okay so…Lucas joined the basketball team. Lucas has a girlfriend. And I have a boyfriend."

"Really?" Skylar asks with a raised eyebrow, Haley nods her head with a small blush "Haley James…who is it?"

"Its…okay promise you wont freak out?" Skylar nods "Its Nathan." Haley says making Skylar choke on her coffee

"As in…?"

"As in Nathan Scott." Haley says watching the blonde for her reaction "Please say something?" Haley says when the other girl doesn't respond.

"I mean…what do you want me to say Hales?" Skylar says looking at her seriously "I mean…this totally blind sided me…. congrats." she says with a smirk, Haley laughs in relief

"Jerk. Don't scare me like that." She says, playfully hitting her on the shoulder making the blonde laugh. "Enough about me…tell me about New York."

"Well…it was good, made some friends, passed my classes…." Skylar says as she tries not to think about what happened "But I think I'm going to stay in town nowadays…its just not the same you know?" Haley nods, the two girls spend the rest of the night talking about everything and nothing.

_TIME SKIP: _

Skylar quietly walks into her house and begins to tip toe over to the stairs

"Hey Lucas?" A familiar voice calls making Skylar freeze "Whose car is that-" Keith stops mid sentence when he sees that it isn't Lucas. "Skylar."

"Hey Keith." Skylar says with a small smile, Keith smiles before walking over an eloping her in a hug.

"What are you doing here?" He asks happily when they pull apart

"Figured I'd come home and surprise Mom when she gets back from her trip." She says as she follows Keith into the kitchen.

"She'd love to see you." Keith says as they sit down at the table "She misses you you know. We all do." He says making Skylar give him a small smile.

"yeah. I missed you guys to." Skylar says before changing the subject "So have you finally grown the courage to ask my mom out yet?"

"What?" Keith asks shocked, Skylar grins at him

"Please I've known you've been in love with Mom since I knew how to walk." She says easily, Keith stares the blonde girl across from him before letting out a chuckle as he shakes his head.

"You've been gone for two years and you still haven't changed. Still as curious and Perceptive as ever." He says "And as for me and your mom…she kissed me."

"She did!?" Skylar asks excitedly a grin taking up her whole face, Keith nods "When?"

"Before she left for the airport."

"Awe…I'm so happy for you guys." She says, Keith nods

"Now how was New York?" He asks, they both look up when they hear the door open to see Lucas standing there in surprise.

"Lucas!" Skylar yells before getting up and hugging her brother

"Skylar. What are you doing here?" he asks, Skylar rolls her eyes already tired of the question. She leads her twin brother back to the table where Keith is and tells them about her time in New York.


	2. Chapter 2

Skylar sighs as she looks around her room, everything exactly the same as she left it. She walks over to her bag and begins to unpack, trying not to think about what happened in New York. Pushing the memories aside she forces herself to focus on unpacking, she looks up when she hears a knock on her door to see Lucas in the doorway.

"Hey." Skylar says

"Hey…I'm uh heading to school..." Lucas says awkwardly as he looks around her room, Skylar chuckles

"I'll be fine Luke. I do live here you know." She teases, Lucas chuckles

"Yeah. Yeah I know." He says, Skylar gives him a smile before truing around "Umm Skye…Its great to have you back." He says with a small smile before leaving, Skylar grins as she unpacks happy that she's back where she belongs.

A couple hours later Skylar comes down stairs showered and dressed to see Keith in the kitchen setting flowers on the table.

"Getting ready?" she asks with a smirk when she sees him jump

"Yeah…she'll like them right?" he asks nervously, Skylar chuckles

"She'll love them." She says "Don't worry Keith, Mom will be home soon and you guys will finally be together."

"Yeah…" Keith says with a love sick smile "So are you hungry? I can make you something?"

"Nah its fine…I'm going to grab a bite at the café then go see what's changed around town." She says with a shrug

"Oh Alright do you want me to drive you somewhere or…?" Keith asks

"Nah I'll be fine…" She says as she holds up her car keys, she makes her way over to the door "Call me when we're going to get mom." She calls over her shoulder as she walks out.

_TIME SKIP: _

A little while later Skylar finds herself at the high school, she turns around a corner and nearly runs into a pissed looking Haley.

"Haley?" Skylar says concerned

"Skylar. Hey…" the brunette says giving the other girl a smile that looks more like a grimace

"Hey…everything okay?"

"What? Yeah. Yeah everything's fine." She says, Skylar raises an eyebrow at her knowing she's lying. Haley rolls her eyes knowing the look "Really. Skye. Everything's fine. Just saw something that…surprised me."

"Okay…" Skylar says with a slow nod "You know if you need to talk. You can talk to me right?"

"Yeah. I know." Haley says with a fake smile "Anyway I should go. I have to study for my math test." She says before walking away, Skylar watches her friend leave hoping that she's okay. Skylar looks down at her watch and lets out a slight curse when she realizes they are going to be leaving to pick up her mom soon, as she makes her way to her car she just misses the source of Haley's anger. Lucas and Peyton walking out of the library laughing and holding hands.

A few minutes later Skylar pulls into the driveway the same time Keith does.

"Hey you ready?" Keith asks, Skylar nods "Go grab your brother and we'll go." He says, Skylar runs into the house and starts for the stairs when she hears yelling coming from Lucas's room. She slowly gets closer to the door and hears someone who sounds like Haley yell

"You know what Luke. Next time you see me, don't talk to me." Hearing that Skylar decides to enter

"Everything okay?" she asks awkwardly

"Yeah just your brother being an ass!" Haley yells over her shoulder as she storms out, Skylar turns and looks Lucas as if asking him what the hell is going on.

"Not now Skye." Lucas says before pushing past her and out of his room, Skylar sighs and rolls her eyes before following her brother, knowing she'll find out sooner or later.

Skylar comes outside and climbs into the back of Keith's truck since Lucas is in the front, she doesn't say anything about the fight.

"You guys ready?" Keith asks oblivious with the tension between the two siblings

"Yup." Lucas says while Skylar nods

"So you guys excited to see your mom?" Keith asks unable to take the silence anymore

"Yeah." Lucas and Skylar says at the same time making Keith chuckle

"It seems like just yesterday I was kissing her goodbye at the airport." Keith says

"You were kissing my mother?" Lucas asks making Skylar chuckle

"Yeah I was saying goodbye."

"Okay." Lucas says chuckling "Keith could you just do me a favor and keep the PDA to a minimum?"

"Yeah. I mean I love the sound of you and mom together but…its still my mom." Skylar agrees as she leans between the two seats.

"You think that you can keep that tattoo covered up for a while…like, say, the rest of your life?" Keith asks

"Wait you got a tattoo?" Skylar says shocked, Lucas laughs and nods

"Yeah…its kind of a long story." He says as they come to a stop at a red light

"Listen, I know it wasn't always smooth sailing between us, but whatever your mom wants us to be, I just want you to know that-" Keith says not being able to finish

"Awe Keith…We love you too." Skylar says as she gives him a hug from behind. Keith laughs as she sits back.

"Keith Wait!" Skylar yells when Keith turns, car crashing into the side of their car.

Keith groans as he opens his door, Dan who saw the crash runs over and helps his brother out of the car and onto the ground.

"Get Lucas and Skye!" Keith yells worried about the twins, Once Keith is on the ground Dan climbs into the car to see Lucas in the passenger seat with head leaned back and Skylar sprawled out in the back both of them unconscious. Dan quickly checks both of their pulses, finding Luca's to be weak.

He climbs back out of the car and tries to dial 911 but doesn't get any signal

"Are they okay?" Keith groans from his spot on the ground

"They're going to be okay Keith." Dan says as he pockets his cell before running to the passenger side and prying the door open. He gently removes Lucas from the car and places him in the back of his before doing the same with Skylar and then helping Keith into the front.

Dan drives them to the hospital, going way over the speed limit, he parks in front of the emergency room. He gets Lucas out first since he's the worst of them all.

"I need a doctor!" Dan yells as he carries Lucas in "My brother and daughter are in the car. He needs some help."

"What happened?" a doctor asks as he comes to him with a gurney

"Car accident. He was on the passenger side. Nearest point of impact."

"He's a minor?"

"Yeah." Dan says

"He's gonna need surgery." The doctor says as another doctor runs in with Skylar on a gurney

"Do whatever you need to do." Dan says

"You're his legal guardian?" the doctor asks, Dan looks at both Lucas and Skylar's unconscious forms

"Their my kids." He says, the doctor nods before wheeling them away.


	3. Chapter 3

Skylar wakes up to someone shinning a light in her eyes

"Easy." A voice says "Easy there,"

"What happened?" Skylar groans

"You were in an accident. Can you tell me your name?" the doctor says

"Skylar…my brother Lucas? And Uncle Keith." Skylar says "They were in the car with me are they okay?"

"Your uncle is fine…" the doctor says, when they don't say anything about Lucas Skylar sits up worriedly, her stomach dropping.

"What happened? Where's Lucas?" she asks panicked, her eyes beginning to water. "Where's my brother?"

"Skylar." A voice says, Skylar looks around the doctor to see Keith standing in the doorway. The blonde shakily jumps out of the bed and runs into her uncle's arms, ignoring the doctor's protests.

"What happened?" Skylar asks once she pulls away

"Lucas is going to be fine. He's in surgery right now with the best doctor there is." Keith assures, Skylar looks up at him shocked as tears pour down her face.

"I-I have to call Mom." She says her voice shaking "Sh-She needs to know what happened and-"

"I already called her." Keith says "She's on her way." Skylar nods still in shock "So is she okay?" Keith asks the doctor

"A piece of glass imbedded itself into her shoulder, luckily we were able to remove it without causing too much damage." The doctor says as he looks at his clip board "She has a concussion and received a few stitches for the cut on her head but other than that she's fine. She'll have to take it easy for the next few days though." Keith nods in understanding

"Thank you." Keith says as he wraps his arm around Skylar's shoulders "Lets go wait for your mom." He says before leading them out of the room and into the waiting area.

_TIME SKIP: _

Both Keith and Skylar look up when they hear someone call his name to see Karen coming towards them.

"Oh I'm so glad you're okay." Karen says as she gets closer only to freeze when she sees Skylar "Skylar…" Karen says barely holding back tears as she hugs her daughter "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to surprise you…." Skylar says in tears "Mom…Lucas…He- we didn't see the car." She cries as her mother pulls away.

"Are you okay?" Karen asks worriedly, Skylar nods

"Just a few stitches…I'll be fine. But Lucas…"

"Where is he?" Karen asks, before anyone of them can answer she continues "Where's the operating room? I need someone to tell me what's happening."

"They asked us to wait here." Skylar says as she tires to stop another wave of tears

"They are going to let us know when he's in recovery" Keith adds

"I couldn't get a cab, and the only thing I had to pay with was euros." Karen says "He's got to be alright Keith. I wont lose him."

"I know." Keith says trying to calm her down

"I can't." Karen cries

"Excuse me doctor?" Keith says seeing the doctor from earlier "Were you in the operating room with Lucas Scott?"

"He was in a car accident. He's my son." Karen says

"Dr. Hale is an excellent surgeon." The doctor says "The kids lucky his father got him here so fast."

"His uncle." Karen says thinking that is was Keith

"No his father- he may have saved your son's life." The doctor says before walking away, Karen turns to Keith silently asking for an explanation

"Dan saw the accident and he uh….he pulled Lucas out of the car, and then he drove us here." He says

"Dan?" Karen asks surprised

"Yeah he um…Lucas was in bad shaped, so he couldn't wait" Keith says "And um Dan gave the surgeon permission to operate."

"How could he?" Karen asks

"He said he was the twins father." Keith says, Karen and Skylar look at him shocked, surprised that Dan would to that. They all look when they hear a voice calling Keith's name to see a crying brunette coming over to them.

"Keith, is he okay?" the girl asks

"Oh, honey we don't know yet." Keith says

"I was supposed to see him tonight." She cries "He was supposed to come over after the airport."

"Karen. Skylar. This is Brooke." Keith introduces

"I'm Brooke Lucas's girlfriend. Hi." She says

"Whose here for Lucas Scott?" A woman says

"I'm his mother." Karen says as the nurse walks over to them "Is my son okay?"

"He's stable and in recovery." The doctor says

"Could you just give us a second?" Keith asks Brooke, Brooke nods before walking away giving them some privacy.

"He needed a lot of work. His right lung collapsed and had to be repaired." The doctor says "I had to remove his spleen, but there shouldn't be any long-term repercussions."

"So your saying he gonna be fine?" Skylar asks, the doctor nods

"He'll need physical therapy to his shoulder. It separated in the crash, but we were able to reset it." The doctor says "Other than that, he has a concussion and some bruising." She says "But there was a complication during surgery."

"What?" Karen asks hoping its nothing serious

"Your son lost a lot of blood, which caused his heart rate to drop we lost him for a few seconds." The doctor says, Skylar stares at her eyes wide, feeling like she just got the wind knocked out of her when she hears what the doctor said. "But as I said, he's table now. And all of his vitals looks good. So we just have to wait for him to wake up."

"When will that be?" Karen asks

"Could be a couple of hours, could be a couple days. That's up to him."

"Thank you." Keith says, the doctor nods before walking away. Skylar sits back down in a chair, still in shock about what she heard. Karen hugs Keith in both fear and relief at hearing Lucas is okay. A few minutes later a nurse walks over to them and gives Karen some insurance forms before taking them to Lucas's room. Karen sighs as she finished the forms, she tells Keith and Skylar she'll be back before walking to the front desk.

"Uh they took my son out of recovery, and the nurse had me fill out these insurance forms." Karen says to the woman at the front desk, interrupting her and the police officer's conversation.

"What's your son's name?" the woman asks

"Lucas Scott."

"Scott from the car accident?" the officer asks, Karen nods "Yeah, I need to uh get a statement from that driver Keith Scott." He says "He's a lucky guy."

"Yeah a couple of stitches." Karen says

"Well that's not exactly what I meant." The officer says "See your husbands blood alcohol level was just shy of the legal limit. Another hundredth of a point, and he'd be in big trouble right now." Karen looks at the officer in shock, before she can say anything the nurse hands her back the papers and she goes back to Lucas's room. Planning on talking to Keith about what she just learned.

Karen walks into the room to see Lucas unconscious in the bed with Skylar and Keith on either side of him. Keith looks up when she comes in while Skylar keeps staring at her brother, like her will alone can make him wake up. Karen silently walks over to her son and kisses his forehead.

"I'll never forgive myself if he's not okay." Keith says breaking the silence

"Skylar…honey can you give us a minute?" Karen asks looking at her daughter, Skylar looks between Keith and her mom before nodding her head. She stands up from her chair, giving her brother one last glance before walking out.

She stops just outside the doorway wanting to know what's going on, fearing it has to do with something about Lucas. Her eyebrows furrow when she hears her mom ask if Keith was drinking tonight.

"Karen…" Keith says

"Were you?"

"I wasn't drunk." Skylar's eyes widen in shock when he doesn't deny it.

"That's not what I asked you." Karen says "Were you drinking before you drove Lucas and Skylar?"

"Yes but- "

"-I trusted you." Karen interrupts "I want you to leave." Hearing the sound of someone getting up Skylar speed walks down the hallway not wanting to get caught spying.

Skylar walks into the bathroom and leans against the sink, trying to stop the tears from running down her face. Looking up at herself in the mirror, she sees a mixture of dirt and blood all over her along with mascara that is now ruined from crying. Taking a deep breath, she shakily wets a paper towel and cleans off the mascara and what she can of the dirt and blood. She winces when she accidently touches the wound on her forehead which is now stitched up. Skylar pulls her jacket back silently to see the wound on her shoulder, that is also stitched up, from where a piece of glass went into her. She grimaces at the mark knowing its going to leave a scar. Skylar quickly covers the wound back up when someone walks in, only to realize that its Lucas's girlfriend.

"Hey…its uh Brooke right?" Skylar asks awkwardly, Brooke nods trying to hold back tears "I'm Skylar. Lucas's sister."

"Hey…he never mentioned he had a sister?" Brooke says, Skylar shrugs

"Yeah…So I've been told." She says with a dry chuckle

"How is he?" Brooke asks "I'm sorry its just that no one has told me anything and-"

"-He's okay." Skylar interrupts "He ummm unconscious right now…in a coma." She says trying to hold back tears "But I'm sure he'll be up soon…. He's a fighter." Brooke nods "I uh…I should get back. My mom's probably worried…"

"Yeah. Yeah go ahead…" Brooke says understandingly, Skylar gives her a small smile before walking out of the bathroom and back to her brother's room.


	4. Chapter 4

Skylar sighs tiredly as she heads back to her brother's room still dressed in the same clothes as the other night and carrying a lukewarm coffee, her body aching from both sleep deprivation and from the crash. She rubs her eyes with her free hand as she turns the corner, she stops short when she sees a blonde sitting with her brother holding his hand.

"…But I'm with you Lucas you know that. And I'll wait forever if I have to." Skylar hears the girl say, Skylar clears her throat awkwardly drawing the attention of the blonde who she recognizes form the café.

"Hey. Its Peyton right?" Skylar says, the blonde nods

"Yeah…Hi." Peyton says as she stands up from the chair nervously "I'm sorry. Nobody was here." She says

"Its fine…he can have visitors." Skylar says giving her a small smile as she sits down in the other chair, both girls look to the door when they hear footsteps to see Karen come in. "Oh mom this is Peyton." Skylar introduces

"I know." Karen says as she places a basket on the table "Lucas has talked about you." She says as she lifts a cloth off the basket to reveal some fruit "Its nice of people to want to do something, but the last thing I can think about right now is food."

"You'll be glad you have it in a couple days." Peyton says "I swear the cook at this hospital gets a bonus for making people sick." Peyton says, the blonde and Karen both turn to Skylar when she starts coughing erratically with a disgusted look on her face.

"Tell me about it…." Skylar says glaring at her coffee as she sets it on a nearby table and pushes it as far away from her as she can. "I think I just drank poison." She declares, Karen rolls her eyes at her daughter's antics and turns back to Peyton.

"Sounds like you spent some time here."

"Yeah." Peyton says sadly "When my mom died."

"I'm sorry." Karen says, Peyton shrugs "How'd she die?" she asks, Skylar looks at her mother as if saying 'Why would you ask her that!?'.

"A car accident." Peyton says after a moment of hesitation, both Karen's and Skylar's eyes widen in thought of that happening to Lucas.

"You're a good friend to visit." Karen says "I've been expecting Haley to come by." She says as she walks over to Lucas, running her fingers through his hair.

"She and Lucas got into a fight." Skylar says, Peyton nods having heard from Haley.

"Yeah…She's really beating herself up over it." She adds

"They'll patch it up." Karen says "Best friends can forgive each other for anything." Karen says, Skylar looks at Peyton in confusion when she sees the other girl shift awkwardly. They all look to the door when they hear footsteps to see Brooke walk in carrying bags full of gifts.

"Hey stranger." Brooke says seeing her friend as she walks over and sets her bags on the table "Check it out. I dropped so much cash at the gift shop, I think they're gonna name it after me." She says before holding up two smaller bags "And um I got something for you guys too." She says, Both girls smile in thanks "Nothing makes me feel better when I feel blue than chocolate, and I figured couldn't be a better place if we dipped into a sugar coma, so…" Karen glances at Lucas at the word coma, Brooke sighs when she realizes what she said "I-I'm sorry. I'm such an idiot."

"Its okay, Brooke." Karen says, Brooke nods before walking over to Lucas

"Hey, baby." She says as she leans down and places a kiss on his forehead "How you doing?" she asks quietly. Skylar looks away from her brother to see Peyton staring at the couple with a pained look on her face before she turns around and begins to walk away.

"Listen I got to go." Peyton says

"Okay." Brooke says with a nod "I've got him now, but I'll see you later?"

"Sure." Peyton says, Brooke nods before sitting down in her chair "It was really nice to meet you." She says to Karen

"You too." Karen says, Peyton and Skylar give awkward smiles to each other before the blonde leaves.

After a few minutes the silence begins to get to much for Skylar, the blonde sighs as she stands up from her chair and walks over to the stuff Brooke bought.

"Hey Brooke…Which ones the bag with the candy it?" she asks looking at all the bags "I still got that horrible coffee taste in my mouth." She says, Brooke gives her a small smile before pointing to the small bag with a pink ribbon.

Skylar grabs the bag and grins excitedly when she pulls out a milky way "Yes…I needed this." She sighs happily as she munches on the bar, ignoring her mom rolling her eyes at her again. Skylar goes back into the bag, but stops her movements when she sees a t-shirt. She pulls the white t-shirt that has a picture of the handicap symbol on it and the words that say 'I'm in it for the parking'.

Skylar looks at Brooke with a raised eyebrow as she holds the shirt up

"I figured you might have wanted a new shirt…the one your wearing is kind of…ratty." Brooke says as she looks at the blonde's shirt

"Uh Huh…and the slogan?" She asks with a small smirk

"It was either that or a t-shirt that says 'Jesus loves you'" Brooke says with a shrug, Skylar gives her a small smile.

"Thanks for the shirt. You were right this one is getting pretty old." She says

"Your Welcome." Brooke says happy she helped, Skylar smiles before she stands up from her chair and walks into the bathroom to change.

_TIME SKIP: _

Brooke, Karen, and Skylar are all sitting in silence, watching and waiting for Lucas to wake up. That's all it seems that they have been doing, just waiting for something to happen, waiting for Lucas to wake up.

"Do you follow astrology?" Brook asks breaking the silence, Karen and Skylar shake their head

"Not really." Karen says

"Me either." Brooke says as she flips through her magazine before closing it "Its not as accurate as numerology." Karen gives her a surprised look while Skylar looks at her with a raised eyebrow, amused.

"You two been dating a long time?" Karen asks

"Little over a month now." Karen nods, she opens her mouth to say something but is interrupted by a voice.

"Ms. Roe?" A woman says from the doorway, carrying some files "I'm Amy Quinn from the billing department. I have a couple questions about your insurance."

"Sure. Come in." Karen says  
"I'll just…go do something." Brooke says as she stands up, seeing the look her mother sends her Skylar follows the brunette out of the room.

"Hey Brooke…wait up." Skylar says as she catches up to the girl "So…Numerology huh?" she asks, Brooke chuckles

"My parents were kind of into it." She says, Skylar nods as they walk over to a couch in the waiting room and sit down.

"So…Brooke tell me about yourself." She says

"What?" Brooke asks with a small laugh

"Tell me about yourself. I mean don't I have a right to know the girl my brother is dating?" Skylar asks "I mean for all I know you could be some serial killer or something." She says, Brooke rolls her eyes

"Has anyone ever told you that you are very over dramatic?" she asks, Skylar grins

"Yes actually. In fact, a number of people have." She says "But I like to think about as part of my charm."

"I'm sure." Brooke says with a chuckle, Skylar laughs before nudging the brunette with her shoulder

"Come on. I want to know. Who are you Brooke?" she asks, Brooke sighs as she leans back into the couch.

"My name is Brooke Davis. I am the Raven Cheer Captain. My best friend is Peyton, she was the blonde here earlier and…yup that's about it."

"That's it?" Skylar asks, Brooke nods "I don't believe you."

"You don't believe me?" Brooke says with a raised eyebrow

"Nope." Skylar says popping the 'P' Brooke chuckle slightly as she shakes her head

"Well what about you?"

"What about me?" Skylar says as she stands up

"Well I shared some stuff…now you have to share some stuff." She huffs, Skylar smirks at the annoyed brunette.

"I am a riddle wrapped in a mystery inside an enigma." She says before walking away, leaving the cheerleader to look after her.

"What does that even mean!?" Brooke calls frustrated after her, Skylar just laughs as she continues walking. Brooke shakes her head and lets out a sigh "That girl is something else." She mumbles before standing up and heading back to her boyfriend's room.


	5. Chapter 5

Skylar wakes up to the sound of her mom singing to Lucas as she tucks him into the bed, she winces as she sits up right in the chair watching her mom take care of her brother.

"Open your eyes Lucas. Come on, honey." She says as she runs her fingers through his hair.

"Mom?" Skylar says quietly as to not startle her "You okay?"

"Yeah honey I'm fine." Karen says giving her daughter a small smile before turning back to her son. Her eyebrows scrunch together when she sees something, lifting up Lucas's sleeve to reveal his tattoo. "Is there anything that didn't change while I was gone?" she asks, Skylar shrugs.

Karen and Skylar both look towards the door when they hear knocking to see an old man standing there wearing a Ravens jacket.

"How's he doing?" he asks as he walks into the room

"The same." Karen says before turning towards her daughter "Skylar this is Whitey. He's Lucas's basketball coach."

"Hi." Skylar says with a small awkward wave, Whitey nods. Sensing that they need to talk Skylar makes an excuse about going to get something to eat before standing up and walking out of the room.

_TIME SKIP: _

Karen and Skylar are sitting on either side of Lucas, Skylar sitting sideways in a chair with her legs hanging over the side while reading Julius Caesar and Karen reading the sports section of the newspaper out loud to Lucas.

"You a big basketball fan?" Brooke asks as she walks into the room carrying a sign, both Karen and Skylar look up from their readings

"Its important to Lucas, So I like to try and keep up." Karen says

"Yeah I know what you mean." Brooke says as she takes down one of the hospital pictures and replaces It with her sign. "I'm suffering through Salinger for him. Would it kill a guy to read a little Jackie Collins?" she says making Skylar chuckle.

"Did you make that?" Karen asks as she walks over, Skylar sits up more in her chair so she can see the sign better.

"Yeah." Brooke says as she hangs it up "I figured it'd be nice for Lucas to have when he wakes up." She says as she steps back, Skylar stands up and walks over to stand by her mother, looking over the sign. It says 'Get Well Soon' on it at the top with a variety of pictures of Lucas and her all over.

"That's s a bear creek game. And um those are coasters from the place where I kicked his butt playing pool." Brooke says pointing out different pictures, Skylar chuckles

"He always did suck at pool." she says making Brooke let out a small smile

"Nothing from the tattoo parlor." Karen says, Brooke's smile drops and Skylar has to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing.

"Okay, that's totally on me. He's so serious all the time." Brooke says "I thought a tattoo might lighten him up."

"And you couldn't take him to a comedy?" Karen asks, Skylar snorts struggling to not laugh causing her to get a glare from her mother.

"So you're not a big tattoo fan?" Brooke says

"Not on my son, no."

"I'm sorry…honestly." Brooke says "I think I could probably set myself on fire, and my mom wouldn't notice, so its kind of hard for me to remember that some moms would."

Skylar stares at Brooke and gives her a small smile, knowing that there was a whole different side of Brooke Davis besides the popular girl in school.


	6. Chapter 6

Brooke and Skylar sit in Lucas's room while Karen goes down to the billing department, Brooke holding Lucas's hand while Skylar reads Julius Caesar.

"So do you and Lucas like to read all the same stuff?" Brooke asks, Skylar looks up from the book glancing at the girl before continuing reading.

"Kind of…Lucas is more into it then I am" Skylar says as she finishes her sentence and closes the book "He does it for fun…I do it just to relax and stuff"

"What do you do for fun?" Brooke asks curiously, Skylar shrugs

"Mostly watch movies or draw…what about you?"

"I shop, or just hang out with Peyton…oh and parties." Brooke says making Skylar chuckle

"Is that what you do every weekend party?"

"Not always…" Brooke says with a sly smile "So are you as serious as Lucas is all the time or can you loosen up." Skylar laughs

"No…just because we're twins does not mean we are exactly alike." She says "I went to a few parties while I was in New York."

"New York? Why were you in New York?" Brooke asks curiously

"For school. That's were I've been the last two years." Skylar says "I got this scholarship type thing to go to this really fancy dancey school to study art awhile back…so I went."

"Do you like it there?"

"It was…. interesting." Skylar says trying not to think about what happened the last year, Brooke opens her mouth to ask another question when Karen walks in looking like she's about to cry.

"Mom? Are you okay?" Skylar asks worriedly

"Ever since I landed, nothing has been the way I expected it to be." Karen says looking at her son.

"Including your son's new girlfriend, right?" Brooke says as she lets go of Lucas's hand.

"That's not true. I don't really know you Brooke." Karen says

"Look I know I talk a lot when I'm nervous." Brooke says "Actually I'm pretty gabby all the time." She babbles, Skylar looks at her with an amused look "But my stupid quotient goes sky-high when I'm flipped out. And meeting my boyfriend's mother and sister in the hospital with all of this going on is off the stress charts for me. But…I'm here for you guys if you need anything."

"Thank you." Karen says as she sits down next to Brooke

"And just so you know, the only thing I really want to see is Lucas laugh again." Brooke says barely holding back tears "You know hear him sing off-key and watch his roll his eyes at me when I steal French fries off his plate. I guess I'm trying to say is I'm crazy about your son. And I hope that's enough for you."

"Actually that's more than enough." Karen says teary eyed, Skylar nods her head in agreement happy that her brother has someone who cares so much about him. They look up when they hear knocking to see Deb standing in the doorway with a bag.

"I figured if I kept bringing food, you're bound to eat sometime." She says

"Oh my god. I'm starving." Brooke says, Skylar nods as if to say same "But that's probably not for me. Example of the stupid-quotient thing. Okay I think I'm just gonna go."

"No, no, no. why don't you stay?" Karen says "We could have dinner together, I mean if you're interested."

"I'd like that." Brooke says, Skylar smiles "I'll go get drinks." She says before standing up and heading towards the door.

"Don't get the coffee!" Skylar calls after her making the brunette laugh as she walks out. Karen rolls her eyes at her daughter, yet again, as she stands up and meets Deb.

"That looks great." She says looking at the bag

"Oh yeah the start up company gave us 100 for free as a test run." Deb says "I know it's the last thing on your mind, but business is fine."

"It's a strange world when the least important thing is doing well" Karen says as she begins to pull the food out "And the most important thing is just hanging on."

"Yeah." Deb says "Is there anything else I can do?"

"Yeah. Could you uh thank Dan for me." Karen says, Skylar rolls her at the sound of her father's name "I haven't had a chance. Things have been so crazy. But as soon as I can leave the hospital, I'll stop by the house."

"Dan isn't living at the house anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"We're getting a divorce."

"This may sound crazy but I'm sorry." Karen says, Deb gives her a small smile and says thanks her before leaving the room. "It was only six weeks." Karen mumbles to herself amazed. Skylar sighs as she stands up form her chair and walks over to her mom.

"Its going to be okay mom." Skylar says, Karen gives her a smile and a small nod before finishing empting the bag. Skylar sighs her mood lifting slightly now that she can eat food that doesn't taste like crap.

_TIME SKIP: _

Skylar looks up from her book to see Nathan walk into the room, she looks over to where her mom is asleep in the chair before turning back to her younger brother.

"Well, Well, well if it isn't Nathan Scott." Skylar says with a smirk before turning serious "How are you?"

"Been better." Nathan says awkwardly "How are you? Heard you were in the car."

"Been better." Skylar says repeating what he said, Nathan nods

"How is he?"

"No change." Skylar says with a sigh "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I just…I need to talk to him." He says, Skylar nods her head and waves her hand for him to continue before picking up her book again. Nathan looks at his sister before he awkwardly begins to talk.

"Hey man… I kind of need to talk to you." He says as he sits down in the chair "So I'm here because uh… everything's screwed up. I know you don't trust me with Haley. But I like her a lot, you know." He says, Skylar raises her book up to her face to hide her grin after hearing what Nathan said. "She's hurting right now too. She needs you to open your eyes, man. She feels like she can't be forgiven. And I'm sort of in the same place." He says as he looks up at his brother's still unconscious face before looking at Karen, whose still asleep, then at Skylar whose pretending to read her book.

Nathan sighs as he scoots up more in his seat and puts his hands on the bed, unsure of what to do with himself. "This accident…it might not turn out so bad, you know? You can take a break from the game, the pressure of people's expectations. I wish I had that chance." He says, Skylar sneakily looks over the top of the book at Nathan after hearing what he said and having no idea that he felt this way.

"This might be hard to believe, but maybe you're the lucky one." He says with a humorless chuckle "You can get out." Nathan looks down in confusion when he sees Lucas's hand move towards his, he looks up to see his brother's eyes half open. "Hey." Hearing Nathan, Skylar looks up shocked to see Lucas awake. Nathan and Skylar both stare at their brother, waiting for him to say something.

"Water." Lucas says weakly, Nathan nods and looks over at Karen before reaching over to the table and pouring him a cup of water. Nathan awkwardly looks at the cup then back at Lucas before helping him drink it. Lucas winces as he swallows before looking at his sister whose staring at him teary eyed like if she touches him he'll break. "Skye…" he says, before he can get the rest of the words out Skylar hugs him.

"Oh thank god your awake." She says before pulling away and flicking him in the head "Don't ever do that again." She says sternly, Lucas cracks a smile before turning back to his brother and asking him what he doing here.

"It's a long story. I'm gonna get your mom." Nathan says before standing up and walking over to Karen, gently shaking her awake. Karen looks around confused before her eyes land of Nathan.

"Nathan." She says confused

"I think Lucas want to talk to you." He says, hearing that her son is awake Karen quickly gets up and walks over to where her two kids are.

"Lucas." She says as she runs her fingers through his hair and she tries to wake him up, Skylar looks over to where Nathan was standing and watches him walk out. Even though she doesn't want to leave she knows she has to talk to her other brother. Skylar tells her mom and Lucas that she'll be right back before walking out of the room.

"Nathan." She calls down the hallway as she catches up to him, the basketball player stops and turns towards his sister. "I just wanted to thank you for coming to visit Lucas in the hospital." She says

"It was nothing." Nathan says with a shrug

"No. It wasn't nothing…look I know we all had our differences growing up but it means a lot that you visited." She says, Nathan nods his head before turning around and going to walk away but is stopped by Skylar once again. "And Nathan…. I know that Lucas may not improve of you and Haley…and I know that I've only been here for a couple days and most of them were in this hospital. But when I talked to her the night I came back…. I could tell that you made her really happy." She says, Nathan gives her a small smile as if to say thank you before turning around and leaving. Skylar watches as her younger brother leaves before going back to where her mom and Lucas are.

Later that night, Karen left to go thank Dan for what he did, leaving Brooke and Skylar with Lucas. They all look to see Haley walk into the room, Skylar gets up and gives Haley a hug and tells her that its okay before leaving with Brooke out of the room as to give them some privacy.

Skylar, Brooke, and Nathan all smile, happy to see that the two friends have finally made up.


End file.
